What Little Remains
by KirstyJayne
Summary: A night out for Ryan & Sharpay changes dramatically, and sometimes it's such events that show the real person. Rypay brother/sister bond not the actual pairing . My first ever one-shot. Rated T to be safe. I do not own HSM or Ryan - damn! in any way


"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her voice, from outside the club. Ryan rolled his eyes, apologised to his friends, and headed for the door. "Ryan! Ryan, hurry! Please hurry!" Sharpay added, the importance setting into her voice. Her eyes were wide open as she stared straight ahead of her, a few tears involuntarily sliding down her cheeks.

"Sharpay!" Ryan cried, catching sight of his sister, leaning on the wall of the building behind her. His eyes clouded with tears and he clasped a hand to his mouth. "Oh my God, Sharpay, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, it happened so fast," she sobbed. "Help me, please." Ryan stood directly in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will. It's going to be okay, I'm here now," he soothed her, kissing her forehead. Sharpay weakly touched his chest.

"I love you, Ryan."

"Don't talk like that, please, Sharpay. It's going to be alright," Ryan took his phone out of his jacket pocket, dialling 911 quickly, hardly taking his eyes off his sister. He frantically requested an ambulance and gave the details of their whereabouts.

"Am I going to die?" she whispered after her brother hung up. Her voice and face were full of fear, and more tears overflowed from her deep brown eyes. "Ryan…I'm scared." She choked out, and Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around her delicate body, weeping with her.

"I know, I know. But it's going to be fine. You're not going anywhere, okay?" he said firmly, stepping back slightly. He touched the material of his jacket softly; it felt damp. Bringing his hand closer to his face, the seriousness of the situation struck him even more.

"Sharpay, talk to me," he spoke after a silence, his voice cracking. "Keep talking to me." Her frame slid down the wall until she was sitting, almost lying on the cold pavement. Ryan sat beside her, her upper body resting on his lap as he cradled her gently. His eyes didn't move from Sharpay; he was apparently unaware of the growing crowds around them, and Sharpay's blood soaking through to his clothing.

"It hurts," Sharpay sighed. "So much." Ryan stroked her hair softly, trying to speak comforting words to her.

"Come on, Shar. Hey, after you've recovered from this, I'll take you on a holiday. You can take anyone you want – I'll pay for it. Where do you want to go?"

"Bermuda…"

"Good. Who do you want to take on holiday with you?"

"Gab…riella," Sharpay muttered, her eyes beginning to close.

"No, no, don't close your eyes," Ryan tried speaking quickly and calmly to his sister. "Keep talking to me, Sharpay. Please, keep talking."

"Want to…sleep," she murmured groggily.

"Sharpay," Ryan whimpered, gently shaking her in an attempt to keep her talking. "Shar? Sharpay!"

"Ryan…" Sharpay feebly touched her brother's hand. He took her hand in his, tears clouding his sight.

"I'm here, Sharpay. I've got you, I've got you. It's okay. The ambulance is here," he sighed with relief, spotting the ambulance pulling over. "See, you're going to be fine. And then I can take you and Gabriella on that holiday."

"I love you," Sharpay said faintly, trying to work a smile onto her lips.

"I love you too," he wept, holding her limp body close to him. "Please don't go." He whispered to her. A medic approached Ryan, gingerly, guiding him away from the street corner, and toward the parked ambulance.

"Not like this!" he screamed, trying to break out of his grip. "No! No! Please…" Ryan trailed off, staring toward his sister's lifeless body. He tugged himself away from the ambulance staff and walked back over to Sharpay.

"I'm sorry," a doctor spoke regretfully, shaking his head slowly. Ryan's legs buckled and he fell to the ground, unable to control the tears falling from his blue eyes. His hands shook as he touched Sharpay's arm once more. She felt cold. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, and he could no longer hear the sound of her rhythmic breathing. Sharpay, the one he looked up to and admired, had gone, the new-found emptiness in Ryan's heart choking him slowly.

"I love you, Shar," he repeated himself, kissing her cold forehead for the final time.

**A/N: It's pretty short...This is my first EVER one-shot, and for who better than Sharpay & Ryan? I know it's depressing, but I was in that kind of place, I got a lot going on, and it came out of my system in this form. I was writing another HSM fic, and I wasn't in the right place to continue, which is how this came along.**


End file.
